


Ethereal

by obikinks



Series: Ethereal [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are BFFS, Anakin and Padme are BFFS, I made up a senator for Coruscant because there is no recorded ones, M/M, Naberrie Family adopted baby Anakin, Naboo - Freeform, Obi-Wan Has Tattoos, Obi-Wan has Jedi bffs, Senator Anakin Skywalker, Senator Obi-Wan, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, soft romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinks/pseuds/obikinks
Summary: It is considerably rude, Obi-Wan thought, to look like that (and subsequently kill a man) yet remain so blasé and relaxed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Ethereal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730338
Comments: 36
Kudos: 198





	1. Short of Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> This is my first time writing a proper story in this fandom, let alone this ship, so i hope you enjoy it!

He was standing with a group of Coruscanti senators when Anakin first saw him. He felt his jaw drop, his heart rate speed up. In the first few seconds of seeing this man, Anakin already knew he was done for.

The man was heavenly. Ethereal. A gift from whatever form of god or gods that may ever exist. He was the type of man that make you believe that you could live off solely their smile and presence and nothing else.

The type of man you’d drop to your knees for immediately upon meeting them- whether to propose or something else entirely… well, you get the point.

He was so mesmerising in these first few seconds, that Anakin hadn’t even realised that he’d stopped in the dead centre of the walkway to stare. It was a miracle the man hadn’t looked over to see the havoc Anakin had caused.

“ _Anakin!_ ” Padmé hissed from the side of the walkway. “ _Move!”_

Anakin jumped, startled from his adoring trance.

“Oh, gods, I’m- I’m so sorry, Senator! I’ll… I’ll just- yep, ok, ha.” He let out an awkward chuckle as the Senators pushed past him.

“I’m so sorry, Its his first day, I can assure you it won’t happen again, Senator. Thank you.” Padmé apologised. She whirled to him and dragged him to the side.

“And what on earth was that? Anakin, you can’t just stop in the middle of pathways! This isn’t Naboo anymore, people like to be able to walk out of a building!”

“I’m- I’m so sorry Padmé, I, I was distracted. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

“I’m afraid you still have much to learn about the Senate, my dear friend. But for now, let us get lunch.” Anakin smiled at the suggestion and went to move with her, glancing around for the man once more. He was gone.

* * *

Obi-wan couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe and he was going to die.

He was going to die without having even known the man’s name.

It is considerably rude, Obi-Wan thought, to look like that (and subsequently kill a man) yet remain so blasé and relaxed.

Gods, even just the man’s smile had Obi-Wan ready to keel over.

He looked young- not a child, no, definitely not a child, but not entirely mature, either. The gold edges of his clothing lit up his eyes and made him glow from afar, like a dying star moments before death.

Obi-wan swallowed heavily.

Senator Amidala, seated beside the man, turned to him and whispered something, causing him to laugh loudly before covering his mouth with a hand. Obi-wan felt his heart flutter dangerously.

He guessed the Senate discussions were coming to an end for the day, but he would be damned if he could remember anything that had been discussed at all- He’d been a tad preoccupied with staring at the handsome new man in the Naboo senator box.

“Senator Kenobi, Are you ready to go?” asked Felle, his companion (and possibly only real friend) in Senate.

“What? Oh- Oh yes, of course. Of course, Senator.”

He looked up in time to see the man exit and sighed. He’d be at tomorrow’s meeting, Obi-Wan hoped.


	2. The Rumblings of a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, Another staring match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!  
> Thank you so much for you're kind reception of the last chapter- I hope this one and future ones live up to it   
> <3<3

Obi-Wan wasn’t looking for him. He absolutely was not. It was just by chance that he saw the exact moment the man walked in and sat in the Senate box. It was also by chance that his eyes kept gravitating to him every few minutes.

So, Obi-Wan wasn’t _trying_ to look for him, per se.

He just couldn’t _stop_ looking at him.

In fact, he couldn’t _stop_ looking at him so much that, after the third time Obi-Wan lost his focus in the Senate, he found the man looking back.

His breath stopped. His blood froze in its tracks. Time froze, time stretched. And just like that, time went back to normal and the man looked away.

Obi-Wan let out his breath.

“You alright, Kenobi?” Felle asked, beside him. He startled out of his trance and looked at her.

“I’m- oh, Oh yes! Yes, I’m quite well thank you, Senator Ulbarr. How are you?” He coughed.

“I’m well thank you, Senator.”

She sat down beside him and studied him before speaking in a hushed tone.

“Obi-Wan, really. I know you. Are you okay?”

He smiled at her kindness.

“Truthfully, Felle, I’m alright, I’ve just been… Distracted today.” She nodded and turned back to the discussion.

He tried to focus- he swears he did. But there was just _something_ about the man across from him that stopped it. Maybe it was his eyes, that kept locking onto Obi-Wan’s, or maybe it was how nicely the soft blue robes draped over him, or- or maybe-

Obi-Wan had to stop. This was getting ridiculous.

He was there for a reason, and as much as he detested it, it was absolutely _not_ to stare at pretty boys who sat across from him.

But-

He was _really_ pretty.

Obi-Wan blushed as their eyes met yet again. He froze, as if caught doing something wrong. The man’s face went red and he quickly looked away.

 _Kriff_ , he’d done it now.

That was it. He’d never get to meet him; he’d never even know his name! Obi-Wan wanted to sob right then and there.

With his head lowered to the bench and his mind focused on his own ruin, he didn’t see the Senate being dismissed early for the day. Felle tapped his shoulder and he jumped.

“Senator Kenobi? Senate is over early for the day. Would you like to join me for lunch?”

He looked up at her.

“Oh- no, no thank you Senator, I intend to rest in my apartments for now, thank you for the invite though.”

She nodded and left the box. He sighed and threw his head back down on the bench.

 _Maybe next time,_ he told himself once again.

* * *

Padmé watched as Anakin blushed bright red beneath the Senate lights for the second time today.

She couldn’t figure it out- was he embarrassed in front of the senate? Shy? - no, no her brother had never been shy in his life. So _why_ was he so red so often?

Anakin looked out once again, blush settling on his neck.

Padmé followed his eyes as best she could in the crowded room and had to stop herself from laughing in surprise when they connected with Obi-Wan Kenobi- the Senator of Coruscant.

She looked back at Anakin, watching as his breath sped up and he looked at the floor again. She glanced to Senator Kenobi once again, only to see him already looking at her- wait, no- already looking at _Anakin_. She giggled quietly before channeling her attention back to the Senate discussion, only to realise it had reached a sudden and early end for the day. She stood, waiting for Anakin to join her, only to find him still stuck staring at Senator Kenobi.

“Anakin,” she said. “Anakin, Senate has ceased for the day.”

“Hm? Oh- Oh! Its… its finished. Right, yes, yep. I definitely realised that, that’s why I was… I was getting up.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, and he faltered.

“I’m Sorry, I got distracted again.”

She sighed and walked from their box, knowing he would be following. Sure enough, he jogged up beside her moments later. She smiled slightly and nudged his shoulder. He nudged back.

“So…” She began. He raised an eyebrow. “Senator Kenobi, huh?”

Anakin turned bright red.

“I… I don’t know who- what, _what_ you mean, Padmé.”

“No? short, red-headed, handsome, sits across from us in the Coruscant Senator’s box?”

His face and neck were hot- she could almost feel the burning blush from him.

“I don’t, uh, I don’t know who that is. I’ve- I’ve never met him, and… and I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She burst into laughter.

“Oh, Ani! Come now! It’s not shameful, he is definitely _handsome_ ,” She teased, giggling. “I’m sure he finds you cute as well, if his own staring is anything to go by.”

Anakin’s head shot up.

“He was looking at me?”

Padmé held back another laugh.

“Yes, several times- and often, I might say.”

Anakin fought to keep down a giddy smile, heart hammering.

“you’re serious? Padmé? You’re not- You’re not making fun of me?”

“Well, I am a little bit, but not about him staring at you. I bet he thinks you’re cute, everyone back home does. Oooo- what if we get you two to meet?!”

“What? No. No, Padmé you can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Padmé no I- ”

“Yes!! This is perfect! I’ll introduce you both! Senator Kenobi is an old friend, I’m sure I’ll be able to arrange a meeting and introduce him to my cute younger brother!”

“Padmé _no_ ,” Anakin argued. “You can’t! you absolutely cannot! I’ll die! I’ll drop dead right here and now!” he called.

But Padmé was already on her merry way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if these two chapters have been relatively slow so far, I have much more planned but have to get there first.  
> I'm so keen for you all to watch the development of both story line and characters!  
> all my love,  
> xxx


	3. Initial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!   
> I am so sorry i went missing!! i've been unbelievably bogged down right now with school and work!   
> however, the next chapter is in editing mode now so it won't be long until that is up as well!!   
> Aaaaaaahhhhhh Thank you so much for your kind reception of me and the story, and i'm very sorry if it's pretty boring so far- this is the beginning of the fluff, i promise!!   
> I hope you enjoy this, let me know if you do   
> All my love!  
> <3<3

“Ah! Senator Ulbarr! What a coincidence running into you here! Oh, and Senator Kenobi, too! What a pleasant surprise!”

Felle and Obi-Wan turned around, frowning.

“Senator Amidala, a pleasure to see you too. You are aware that this is the senate cafeteria, aren’t you?”

Padme laughed.

“Yes, I suppose I could’ve worded myself quite differently, couldn’t I?” She paused, lowering her voice as if gifting them a great secret. “Listen, I was thinking… we really don’t spend enough time in one another’s company, and I must say a very much enjoy the both of your company immensely. What do you say we all take lunch together tomorrow, after senate?”

Felle was the first to reply.

“Senator Amidala, Senator Kenobi and myself would love to have lunch with you tomorrow- provided Kenobi has no alternate plans?”

“I- Uh no. Not at all.”

“How wonderful! Oh, I can’t wait to introduce you to my guest! I’ll come pick you up from your box after Senate tomorrow! Goodbye!”

Padmé walked briskly away. Felle and Obi-Wan looked at one another, incredulous.

* * *

“Padmé, what did you do?” Anakin hissed as she re-joined him at the door. She smiled.

“I invited them to lunch tomorrow.”

“ _What._ ”

“I invited them to lunch with us tomorrow.”

“ _Padmé!_ ” he hissed.

“ _What!”_ she replied, mimicking his distraught tone.

“ _Why_ would you do that!”

“Because you need to make friends, my dear brother. You can’t just follow me around your whole court life.”

“But _Padmé-_ ”

“That’s enough. We’re picking them up at their box after Senate tomorrow.”

He sagged and huffed. She smirked.

* * *

“Senators Ulbarr and Kenobi! Wonderful morning so far, is it not? come, come, I have someone to introduce to you both!” Anakin heard Padmé greet Kenobi and his companion.

He focused on his breathing, calming himself before he lost his mind and his nerve at once.

He heard their approaching footsteps and adjusted his shirt once again. He wiped his hands on his vest, smoothed his hair and readjusted his jewellery, and-

And suddenly there he was, standing before Anakin, blue eyes staring into his own.

Anakin swallowed.

“Senators, may I introduce my youngest brother and next Representative of Naboo, Anakin Naberrie.”

Anakin blushed as the man held his eye and nodded in greeting.

“A pleasure to meet you, Anakin. I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my partner, Felle Ulbarr.”

His heart stopped as the deep coruscanti accent washed over him, leaving him shivering and dreamy.

There was a cough from beside him and he jumped from his trance.

“U-uh! Hello! I-I’m… Anakin.” He finished lamely. _Wow,_ he thought, _how eloquent you are, Anakin._

Kenobi’s lip quirked into a smirk, sly yet timid, eyes alight.

“I know.”

Anakin barked a laugh, surprising himself. Obi-Wan’s smile grew and he looked to the floor as his pale cheeks began to flush.

“Yes, yes I suppose you do. It is a pleasure to meet you both.” He locked eyes with Kenobi again as he said, “Truly.”

The man grinned to the floor once more.

“So!” Padmé broke the silence, hooking Felle’s arm into her own. “Shall we head to lunch, then?”

They began walking, Padmé dragging poor Felle with her down the corridor. Anakin looked to Kenobi, who flashed him a sly, promising smile once more and held out his arm to Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much to everyone who reads, comments and just supports this in general, you all me so much to me.  
> I hope you have a fantastic day!!!  
> xxx


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meals and emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK SORRY  
> I'm so so sorry for the lack of posting- with all the crazy crap going on right now, my school had gone haywire and everything was due at once, but i'm back now, and with amble amount of time, so look forward to some more slow-burning romance ;)  
> Thank you again to all the comments and Kudos, you have no idea how inspiring you all are and how encouraging it all it! thank you so much :)  
> enjoy!

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop looking at him.

His golden skin, his blue eyes, his flowing hair, his-

Obi-Wan must have memorised every inch of this man’s face in the last half an hour he’s been sat across from him.

Padmé catches his eye and he blushes before looking down.

“Senator Kenobi,” She begins. Obi-Wan swallows nervously. He knows that tone. “I heard some very interesting information this morning.”

“Did you now, Senator Amidala?”

“Mhm,” she nodded. “Regarding you and…A certain Mandalorian, I believe?”

Obi-Wan choked on his food.

“Satine?” Felle asked. Padmé grinned like a shark.

“Why yes, Satine indeed, my dear senator! Lucky guess!”

“Obi-Wan and Satine are just old friends. Known one another since children, I believe.”

Obi-Wan recovered himself and nodded adamantly.

“Yes, yes Satine and I are close friends, nothing- _Nothing_ more, I can assure you, Senator.” He replied, looking at Anakin.

“Ah well, I suppose my informants are dry of interesting material, then.”

They carried on lunch. Obi-Wan carried on subtly staring at Anakin.

“Obi- uh. Senator Kenobi-” Obi-Wan’s head snapped up as Anakin addressed him for the first time. He reined in nervous smile. “-Are…Are you at all interested in, uh. The Arts? My sister tells me Coruscant has a… different style of arts than we do back home… I… I think- uh.” He trailed off awkwardly.

Obi-Wan beamed at him.

“Yes!” the two women frowned at his sudden volume. He coughed and scratched the back of his neck. “Yes, we… we do have a very _distinct_ take on The Arts here. Many prefer street art and opera performances, rather than your lovely… plays and paintings.”

Padmé leaned in once more, as if delivering grave news or a deep, worrisome secret.

“Ani has never seen an Opera before.”

“O-Oh.” Obi-Wan laughed. He leaned across the table to Anakin. “You’re not missing much.”

Anakin laughed, blushing furiously. Obi-Wan watched, remembering every detail of the sound he could. It was _Beautiful_.

“And you, Senator Amidala?” Felle interrupted. “Have _you_ seen an opera before?”

“Only once, on one of my first visits to Coruscant. It was… a lot.”

Obi-Wan and Felle nodded seriously.

“We take our entertainment _very_ seriously, ma’am. I simply could not sit and watch only one story-line play out on my stage at a time.” He said, in a flat, dull tone.

Padmé and Felle laughed.

“Obi-Wan you do so make me laugh. If only Ani understood the joke!” Padmé cried, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“I see no reason why he should be left out.” Obi-Wan hear himself say. “Perhaps, ah. Forgive me for taking charge, should you so wish, we could all- well, I see no reason why we should not all attend the Opera together one night? If- If you’d like?” he locked eyes with Anakin.

“I would love to.” He replied. Obi-Wan smiled and looked at the table.

“Very well. What- uh. What night are you all free?”

Anakin looked over at Padmé, excitement thrumming through his veins, buzzing from his skin. Padmé laughed and shook her head at him, exasperated.

“Any night this week is fine with us, Senator Kenobi”

“Obi-Wan.” He replied, catching Anakin’s eye yet again. “Call me Obi-Wan. I believe we are more than just work acquaintances now, so-.”

“Anakin.” He grinned back.

Padmé rolled her eyes.

* * *

Force, he was even _more_ gorgeous and charming in conversation, Anakin thought.

Still reeling from the shared lunch, Anakin danced around the kitchen of His and Padmé’s Coruscant apartment, singing in Naboo the whole time.

Padmé swept into the room, dress swishing. She grabbed an apple from the basket and tried to snatch some of his cooking. He slapped her hand away.

“There’ll be none left for dinner, fool.”

She snorted, knowing he always made enough to have leftovers for weeks- a habit from Tatooine, she supposed.

“How’d you find lunch?” She asked, biting her lip and grinning.

He spun to her, dropping his stirring spoon.

“ _Padmé,_ ohmygod! He’s- he’s so… _Beautiful!_ ”

Padmé laughed.

“No, but he _Is!_ He’s so bright- like, like the first sun on a Tatooine morning! He _glows_ , Padmé! I’ve never seen anything like it. His hair is as if it was spun out of the petals of Millaflowers themselves, I just- it’s… _stunning._ ”

Padmé smiled at him fondly.

“I’m glad you’ve found him, Ani. I think you’re quite well suited, should anything come out of this.”

Anakin smiled softly, glad of her approval. He turned back to dinner, gesturing for her to sit. Carefully, he walked their meal to the table, placing one before his adoptive sister.

“You really did pick up Shmi’s cooking genes, you know? Oh, she used to make the _best_ soups- and with barely anything at all!” she paused, taking another bite. “A genius, that woman was.”

“I wish I could’ve known her longer. But- I’m… I’m so grateful you all carry her memories with you, and… and that you share them with me. Thank you.” He said in a quiet voice. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

“She loved you with all of her being, Anakin. She would be so proud of you now.”

Anakin smiled, teary-eyed, and they turned back to their dinners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than normal today, but i felt i owed it to you after keeping this for so long. Hope you enjoyed it, I'm planning on fleshing out Padme and Anakin's sibling relationship in future chapters, but i hope you like it so far!  
> all my love xxx


	5. The Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a date at the opera ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm so sorry for my lack of posting, but i hope the aggressive length of this chapter makes it up to you!  
> i was intending on making this chapter and the next all one, but decided it was too much to contain in only one chapter, so it is now separated.   
> As usual, thank you so much for your continuous support and love, it really means a lot to me.   
> i love you all, and hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> stay safe xxx

“PADMÉ!”

The sound echoed through the apartment, and Padmé sighed whilst doing her makeup.

“What, Anakin? We’re going to be late if you keep calling me away like this.”

She walked into his room. Clothes were strewn about the place, his bed covered in Naboo makeup and jewellery, His floor no longer visible. Padmé sighed and stepped over the errant shoe left at the door.

She found him in front of his small mirror, trying to apply cosmetic stars to his eyelids.

“I can’t get them to stay on.” He sulked.

She’d told him about Coruscanti Operas and their dress codes, and he’d insisted on sending away for his name-day outfit their mother had made him.

It consisted of navy-blue jerkin, cloak and trousers, all trailing down to the floor, reflecting stars in the soft fabric. It was Anakin’s most prized article of clothing.

He’d already put his jewellery on- every one of his fingers had at least one ring on it, his ears trilled at the barest of movement, and now, apparently, he wanted to glue _stars_ to his cheeks and eyes.

Padme rolled her eyes at her brother’s dramatic look as she sat beside him and picked up the tweezers.

* * *

Obi-Wan waited inside the foyer, tickets in hand, pearls on his eyes.

As he looked out the vast windows at a starless sky, he wondered how Anakin and Padmé would like the show. It wasn’t a traditional Opera at all- much shorter and less intense- but it reflected Coruscant Operas perfectly, he’d been told.

He wasn’t wondering for long.

His breath hitched as their ship docked, his heart hammered, and he had an overwhelming urge to swallow.

Padmé , as usual, looked stunning. A long, trailing green gown covered in flowers of bright pinks and orange complemented her loose hair and the flowers painted on her face. He watched her turn back and laugh at something Anakin said, before-

_Anakin._

Obi-Wan felt his mouth open in surprise.

Now, Anakin was by no means unattractive. _At all._ In fact, Obi-Wan often believed him to be one of the most beautiful people he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting.

But here, in this moment, Obi-Wan swore upon all he’d ever known, that there had never been one more ethereal in this world.

Obi-Wan recalled the stories of Angels and Gods, myths and lore of the Old World that his mother once told him, but even in all of those stories, he failed to find something that would rival the beauty before him.

The lights of the foyer bounced back and forth off Anakin’s night-coloured cloak, creating a galaxy in his wake. The stars stuck to his skin made him Godly, ethereal. He blinded all he passed with a halo of light. Obi-Wan swallowed heavily.

“Senator!” Padmé waved as they approached. He waved back, shell-shocked.

“Padmé, Anakin, I’m glad you made it. You both look… Well, you’re both stunning.”

“Oh, Obi-Wan, you charmer!” Padmé laughed. Anakin smiled shyly at him, just as Obi-Wan’s Comm _Dinged!_ From his waist.

“uh… Felle says she will be arriving a tad later than expected tonight, and has suggested we head in without her,” He looked up at the siblings before him. “Shall we?”

He held out his arm for Padmé, ever the gentleman, but instead found himself red-faced when she pushed Anakin towards him in her place. The two men looked at one another, wide eyed, before Anakin took Obi-Wan’s arm and allowed himself to be guided towards their box.

Anakin almost tripped on his way out of the ship.

He wasn’t a particularly clumsy person, per se, but catching sight of Obi-Wan Kenobi dressed in opalescent white finery was bound to trip up anyone.

The man stood there waiting by the stairs, regal and shimmering, trailing a shoulder-cloak of transparent, shiny material down his side.

Anakin fought hard to keep his breathing steady and his heart pumping at the sight. He was stunning. He was regal, shiny, and altogether much too beautiful to be seen with someone like Anakin.

Offhandedly, he heard Padmé call a greeting to the man, but was still lost in the image struck before him to acknowledge anything too seriously.

“…Well, you’re both stunning.”

He blinked, awoken from a trance by Kenobi’s address of them.

He smiled, suddenly shy before the fine man. Perhaps it was the compliment, or the way he looked at Anakin as an equal, despite their clear juxtaposition in character and dress. Or maybe it was just Obi-Wan himself. Anakin swallowed.

“Felle says she will be arriving a tad later than expected tonight, and has suggested we head in without her,” The pearls placed beneath and around his eyes caught the light, and Anakin felt his breath hitch. “Shall we?”

Before he could protest, or even so much as think, Padmé had pushed him towards Obi-Wan’s waiting arm, despite the movement being openly intended for Padmé.

Anakin looked at him, nervous and red-faced. He felt Padmé’s finger jab into his ribs and quickly accepted the arm, letting himself be guided up the stairs.

Padmé walked beside them quietly, only occasionally encouraging conversation between the two shy men.

“I do hope you enjoy the show, Anakin. It’s… It’s a more contemporary Opera than most, but I’ve heard it is still very… impressive.”

Anakin smiled.

“I doubt I could not enjoy something you suggest, Obi-Wan. My sister says you’re quite the cultural genius.”

Obi-Wan laughed, and Anakin smiled dopily at the rich sound.

“Cultural genius? Ah, Your sister is too kind. I just have too much spare time, and a great love of art.”

“What type of art is your favourite? – I- I… mean, between things like painting, or… or Opera- which do you prefer?”

Anakin watched the man think for a moment before he answered.

“I would have to say performance arts- music, theatre, opera- they are all so full of talent, in my opinion. Of course, physical art is also talented; but Coruscant is not known for its artists and painters as Naboo is.”

“Well, I am sure this experience will make up for that.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him and led him to a seat in their box.

They talked amicably about all sorts of things for a while, before Felle arrived and took her seat beside Padmé as the show began.

Anakin was transfixed immediately.

The show was _magnificent_ \- telling the story of a young girl in love with one of her patrons at the diner she worked in. Anakin found himself close to tears by the end, as the girl sung to the audience of her heartbreak at the patron’s status as a Jedi, dooming them to forever be apart. He sniffled, caught up in the performance.

A hand reached for his own and held it. He squeezed, grateful for the kindness it offered. As the show drew the a close, the hand pulled away, back to lap of its owner. Anakin dabbed at his eyes.

The curtains closed, and the stage lights came up, and Padmé and Anakin stared at one another with tears in their eyes.

“Obi-Wan, what the _hell_ was that?!” Padmé demanded, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. Felle and Obi-Wan chuckled, despite also having to wipe their eyes at the ending.

“Coruscanti theatre, ma’am.” Obi-Wan replied.

“I’ve never felt so many emotions that weren’t my own all at once!”

“Yes, it does… play on the heart quite a bit, doesn’t it?”

“A bit?” Anakin replied, turning to face him. “I’ve never even _met_ a Jedi, but I just fell in, and out of love with one in the space of an hour!”

Obi-Wan laughed.

“Perhaps we should have started with a more comedic performance. My apologies, Senators, I will be sure not to trust the ticket lady ever again.”

As they made their way back to the foyer, Anakin interlocked Obi-Wan and his arms, garnering a soft smile from the man, and a devious one from his sister.

“I must say, I do feel rather saddened at the idea of leaving this wonderful company so soon.” Obi-Wan said as they reached the Foyer.

“Me too,” agreed Felle.

“Surely we do not need to part so quickly? Anakin and I have no commitments in the morning, and it’s still early in the night” Padmé suggested. Obi-Wan looked at her.

“Actually, I believe my morning is free also, and there are some beautiful gardens at the Jedi temple that should still open, should we wish to wander through them?”

“well I, for one, think that is a wonderful idea, Obi-Wan. Felle, Anakin?”

Anakin smiled, feeling all too content on the arm of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and not liking the idea of letting go anytime soon.

Padmé whistled for their ship, and all four of them boarded, headed for the temples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-da! date night Pt.1 complete! I've drawn out obi-wan, Anakin and Padme's outfits for the opera, so if anyone would like to see them, let me know in the comments and I'll figure out how to add them in the next chapter for you all :))))  
> i hope you are having a fantastic day despite all the chaos in the world currently, and thank you all for reading   
> xxxx


	6. The Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi gardens with an unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO  
> I HOPE YOU ARE ALL WELL  
> I'M BACK, i'm so sorry about the delay but at this point i think i should just accept i'll never be on time for updating :(   
> this single date has been split into three chapters, this being the second and then another one after this :)))))  
> just some basic updates tho- the next chapter is half written but might take a while to be published, as i'm both a writer and artist for a fandom Big Bang, finishing on May 20th. My school is also going back to regular classes, so i'll be restricted for time there too, unfortunately. Asides from that i hope you're all staying safe and well, and nothing is terribly stressful right now, love you all and hope you enjoy!! xx

The gardens were _spectacular_.

Simplistic, yet beautiful.

Every corner revealed a new plant’s ecosystem, full of flowering fruits and blooming flowers. Anakin’s finger itched to paint it all, to cover a canvas in its beauty, to paint Obi-Wan amongst it all.

They wandered for a while, chatting amongst the four of them. Anakin learned that Felle and Obi-Wan grew up together, Felle the daughter of an influential senator, Obi-Wan the son of a politician’s assistant.

He learnt that Obi-Wan had intended on studying to become a xenolinguist, before being trained as a Senator after the insistence of his mother’s employer.

“So she asked you to work under her? As an apprentice?” Padmé asked

“Essentially, yes. I accompanied her to Senate and parliament, however, I was also expected to still organise her meetings and transports and keep her schedule running smoothly.”

“And your Mother? What did her job become if you took over as Assistant and apprentice?”

“She fell terribly ill at that time and was pressured to resign for health reasons. She now works as a nanny for Politician’s children.” Obi-Wan smiled.

“But she is well now, I hope?”

“Yes, she is very well indeed, thank you, Padmé.”

They discussed their childhoods some more, before Padmé expressed her interest in one of the other meditative gardens and dragged felle along with her, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin alone together.

“So…” Anakin began, suddenly awkward and lost for words. “Politician’s assistant, hey? That had to be… Interesting?”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Yes, it was quite the experience. 3 years of my life I’ll never get back, I suppose.”

“But clearly it had its impact, Mr. Senator”

“Sometimes I wish it hadn’t had such an impact. I dislike attending senate, sitting for hours and debating the most mundane, insolent issues.”

“So why do you stay?”

“The possibility of change.” Obi-Wan replied. “The idea that some poor person out there might be finally allowed to love who they want, or have their home protected from development. _That’s_ why I stay, I want to help.”

Anakin’s eyes swam at Obi-Wan’s reply.

“You’re a good soul, Obi-Wan.” He said. Obi-Wan looked at him, eyes open and vulnerable. Together, as if pushed by some force of nature, they began to lean in. Anakin’s heart sped, his hands began sweating. He took a breath and-

“Obi-Wan Kenobi?!” A voice echoed through the garden. Obi-Wan froze, inches away from Anakin’s face. He blinked twice and turned toward the voice with a frown. Anakin glowered, turning as well to look for the damned interruption.

Footsteps sped towards them before a figure appeared in the gloom. Obi-Wan’s face cleared and a smile broke across his features.

“Ahsoka?”

The figure laughed and leapt to hug Obi-Wan. Anakin frowned as they laughed and held onto one another.

“I had no idea you were back! I would’ve come to visit!”

“We only just finished our debriefing with the council, I was going to surprise you at your quarters- though,” She pulled away and looked at Anakin. “It seems I wouldn’t have found you, anyway.”

“Ah, yes.” He said, turning to introduce the two. “Ahsoka, this is Anakin Skywalker, Senator of Naboo, Brother of Padmé. Anakin, this is Ahsoka, Jedi Padawan and a very good friend.”

Anakin smiled shyly, no longer angry at Ahsoka’s interruption, and held his hand out to her. She looked at him and grinned, before pulling him into a hug.

Shocked, Anakin looked to Obi-Wan with wide eyes. Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Alright, Ahsoka. Go easy on him.”

She laughed and released him.

“So, what’s with all these fancy clothes, old man?” she said, tugging on his cape as she bounced around them. “Been out on a _date_ , hm?”

The two men turned scarlet stared resolutely at the ground.   
“Went-” Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Went to the opera.”

“OooOo, An _Opera_ date?”

Anakin kept his eyes anywhere but his companion’s, searching the dark gardens for anything else to look at. He caught Ahsoka’s eye and she winked at him. He stared at a tree.

“N- uh. Well. N-no. _Felle and I_ took both Anakin _and_ Padmé to see the opera. They’d- they’d never seen Coruscant opera. And- And it was good! The opera, I mean. It was a good opera. Shorter than most operas, but it was- it was good. I’ve said Opera too many times. I’m going to stop talking.” Obi-Wan stuttered.

Ahsoka laughed loud and brazenly, causing a light from the temple to go on.

“ _Padawan Tano!_ ” a furious master hissed from the lit window. “It is well past dark; I would ask you to _Keep Your Voice Down.”_

“Oops.” She whispered. “Sorry Master Ti, I’ll be quiet.”

The window slammed in response. Ahsoka giggled.

“I’ll hear it tomorrow for that.”

Anakin smiled at her.

“So… A Jedi? What’s that like? I’ve never met one.” Anakin asked as the three of them began walking together.

“It’s fun.” Ahsoka replied. “My master and I just got back from an expedition to Socorro; we went to check on the other Academy that’s based there.”

“Woah wait, there’s _another_ academy?”

“Yeah, there’s a few throughout the galaxy actually. The Socorro one mainly trains Jedi Guardians though, and it’s _a lot_ smaller than the Coruscant one.”

“Jedi Guardian? Aren’t all Jedi Guardians?”

Ahsoka laughed slightly and Obi-Wan grinned.

“Yes, they are, Anakin,” Obi-Wan began, “But there are also different sectors of Jedi- Guardian, Jedi Sentinel and-“

“-Jedi Consular.” Ahsoka finished. Anakin blinked. “I always said Obi-Wan ought to have been a Consular, if he’d ever wished to join the temple when he was young. But apparently being a Senator was _much too important.”_ Her voice mocked Obi-Wan towards the end of her teasing and she burst into laughter. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“A Jedi Consular?” Anakin asked, confused.

“Ah. It’s like a Jedi Senator, they’re diplomats and negotiators for the Council. Some are healers too, or just researchers.” Obi-Wan explained. Anakin nodded.

“And… you were going to be one?”

“What? No- no, of- of course not.” Obi-Wan coughed. “If we could… move on from mine and the Jedi’s history, It would be _greatly_ appreciated.”

Ahsoka bit her lip and looked at the ground. “Sorry Obi, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, it’s… It’s alright Ahsoka. Why don’t you tell us about your mission?”

She lit up and bounded into a detailed description of her and her master’s mission, how they helped train younglings and caught a bounty hunter. Anakin watched on, fascinated, the whole time. Obi-Wan grinned at the two excitable fools, and, not for the first time that night, thought himself lucky for knowing them.

“Ahsoka.” A voice called. “It’s time to rest now. Inside, please.”

Ahsoka sighed and gave them an apologetic smile.

“You’re staying in the Senator’s Quarters, right? Downtown?” She asked, grabbing Anakin’s hand.

“Uh- Yes. Naboo floor. L- level 5.”

“Great! I’ll come by and visit on my way to see Obi tomorrow!”

“O-Okay, sounds great!” Anakin grinned at her. She smiled back.

“It was great to meet you, Anakin Skyguy! I’ll see you tomorrow Obi! Have fun on your date!”

She bounded off to the temple opening, disappearing back into the night. Obi-Wan and Anakin watched her go in silence, until Anakin said,

“She does know my last name is Sky _walker_ , right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllrriiighhtt, today seems the day for a lot of information, so,, thank you all so much for the comments and kudos as usual, it's so kind and i'm very sorry for not being able to respond to them personally. I've decided for the drawing to make this work a collection, one part being the story and the other being their outfits and general art of them i create (Mainly because Idk how to put the photos in here without making it go in the story itself, and i know how annoying that can be for mobile users sometimes). I'll get that up and running as soon as possible, and hopefully you'll have a collection of all their outfits and general 'fits from here on out ;)  
> again thank you so much, i love you all greatly and it means so much to me that you continue to read and enjoy the story :))))  
> love you xxx


End file.
